A OneShot
by youdunnojack
Summary: Blaise and Draco talk about smutty things... Fem.Blaise/Draco


**.ONE SHOT.  
**

**_Be warned there is very little plot, mostly just a conversation between Draco and Blaise about sex...hehe  
_**

**_If you like it review, if you hate it tell me why so I can make it better!_  
**

"I have a favor to ask."

Draco was too engrossed in the massive hardcover in his hands to even look up.

"What is it?" he mumbled distratedly, still pouring over the book.

Blaise didn't move from his doorway.

Several moments passed in silence.

He sighed, sensing her hesitation and grudgingly put down his book.

"Since when do you need a special invitation?" He drawled, "I'm amazed you didn't storm right through as you usually do."

Draco stood up from the large leather armchair and stretched. He turned around and finally noticed something was wrong. Blaise still hadn't moved from his doorway.

"Stands on it's own you know." He wondered why she was still standing there…and _fidgeting_.

Really, she was making him uncomfortable. It was very unlike her to not bumble around his room and even snatch his book away from him, ordering him to listen to her. Though he'd never admit to it, he rather enjoyed her arrogance.

"Am I revolting?" She asked him.

He snorted. What kind of question was that? He met her gaze and noticed that she was grinning cheekily at him. At least she had gone back to normal.

"Absolutely." He responded with a perfectly straight face. Obviously the question was ridiculous. Blaise had males following her like puppies on a regular basis. She didn't need his reassurance that she was beautiful. Which could most definitely describe her.

Blaise shook her head ruefully. "I knew it. I should marry now, while I still have a chance." She flopped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He strode across the room and cast his large shadow over her.

"I was reading." He reminded her a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone.

"Right." She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked up at him.

"I want to have sex."

His silver eyes widened for a brief moment. Then he shook his head and actually laughed.

"I do appreciate that as close as we are, we tell each other nearly everything, but do you really need me to explain to you how it's done?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Blaise rolled her eyes at him.

"I know how it's done you knob." She retorted.

"So, you want my blessing?" He was quickly becoming bored with this conversation and strode across the room to close the window. It was letting in quite a cold draft.

Draco turned around to face her and waited for her to continue whatever point she was trying to make.

"I want you to have sex with me." She said quickly. But not shyly, because as soon as the words left her mouth, she met his gaze boldly.

"You want to have sex with –" he repeated somewhat at a loss.

"No I want _you_ to –"

"Is there a difference!" He interrupted in exasperation. Was she joking?

He quickly found out she wasn't. Blaise stood up from his bed and tugged her black sweater over her head.

"Come of it Zambini," he swallowed hard and tried to respectively look away. "I'm not a fool, if you want to play games, go pick one of your little puppy dogs."

"Look, this is very simple. I want to have sex –"

"Please stop saying that so loud." He snapped slamming his bedroom door shut.

"-and I don't want my first time to be meaningless." She finished matter-of-factly.

He frowned at her. "You're a virgin? _You_? I would almost call you a liar if you didn't look so much like you wished this floor would just swallow you whole." He muttered running a hand through his hair irritatedly.

She actually blushed.

"Blaise – " he started.

"I'm almost shocked that you're still keeping yourself ten feet from me. With you're reputation, I figure we'd be going on a second time by now." She snapped, unbuttoning her jeans.

He noticed this immediately and his mouth was left hanging open, whatever he was going to say, now forgotten on the account that she was still removing her clothing.

"Stop – " he protested hoarsely, almost wanting to kick himself for saying so. But he couldn't actually consider her offer, could he? She wasn't easy to turn away from, now that she'd successfully stepped out of her jeans and was seemingly un-bothered by the fact that he was allowing his gaze to travel up from her long slim leg –oh lord. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen her this naked. Perhaps one or two times when she'd used his prefect shower and was bouncing around from his room to hers in a towel, but that wasn't sexy, that was just Blaise leaving water puddles all over his room and the hallway.

He licked his lips. _Ok_. He decided. _If she wants to play games, I'm done with being a gentleman_.

Blaise watched him intently. He seemed to be struggling to come to a decision. She was probably the only one who would ever witness Draco Malfoy succumb to this kind of seduction and she played it up for all it was worth. Slowly and surely , she lifted the thin white sleeveless she was still wearing over her head and threw it at him.

This seemed to awaken something and he snapped out of his thoughts immediately. His eyes glittered and roamed her figure appreciatively.

"Come here."

She looked at him in surprise. His tone was low and husky and almost immediately his eyes darkened with desire.

She advanced on him quickly, closing the gap between him.

"This is once and only and we aren't going to hold hands tomorrow." He whispered gruffly in her ear while at the same time running his fingers gently across her bare back.

His words weren't meant to be hurtful. She knew what he was.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." She replied softly just before his mouth found hers.


End file.
